


moments at football games can last a lifetime

by LawsSword



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby 5 is Fai, M/M, One Shot, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawsSword/pseuds/LawsSword
Summary: Law gets accidentally adopted by Luffy &  Co. Or maybe it wasn't an accident...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	moments at football games can last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i could have broke into chapters but I didn't want to.

Law yawned he was tired of being here and he was ready to get the fuck home. He pulled his backpack towards his front and was digging through one of the pockets for his car keys. Tutoring in the library was decent, he was able to make a little extra money while focusing on school and taking breaks when he needed to, but it kept him at school for so long it was a little nerve-wracking. Law rounded the corner and the front doors were just a few paces down the hall. Freedom was so close. Law took long fast strides as he pushed open the door. He just hoped Shachi was already waiting for him so they could just get out of there. 

Law made his way to the parking lot on the side of the building and had his eyes on his shiny black car immediately. That's when he heard the sound of his best friend's voice. Law looked around to find the source and saw Shachi with a kid that had to have been and underclassmen. They were along the side of the building where no cameras had an angle on. It was also where all the fights happened at school. 

"What's your problem!?" That was a voice Law recognized, but it wasn't Shachi's. 

"You were terrorizing Ikakku you little shit!" Shachi snapped, he shoved the small boy into the wall behind him and pinned him there. Law frowned. It wasn't like Shachi to just confront people like this so that kid must have been a real douche. 

"What are you talking about?" The kid snapped, he shoved Shachi off of him and Law got a better view of the kid's face. Oh, that was no underclassmen, that was Luffy. And Shachi should _not_ be picking a fight with him of all people. It was bad enough that he was the football team's quarterback this year, the fact that he was also really popular didn't help.

"You were harassing Ikakku today, I saw you and your shit-head friend hitting on her and being creepy!" That didn't sound anything like Luffy. Shachi trapped the collar of Luffy's shirt and got in Luffy's face. "You shouldn't treat women like that!" Luffy pushed Shachi's hand down with a chuckle that grew into a loud laugh. 

"I'm gay I wasn't hitting on that girl, that was Sanji," Luffy caught his breath. Law was a little surprised to hear that from Luffy of all people. "Besides, Sanji stopped when she told him no."

"You're a fag?" Shachi snarled. Now that felt like Law had just been punched in the gut. He had to have misheard, there's no way Shachi would say something like that, no way at all. He shoved Luffy again and pressed him into the wall. 

Law stood there in shock, still not able to believe the words he heard leave Shachi's mouth. Luffy frowned and Law watched Shachi pull his fist back into a fist. Law felt like he was watching a slow-motion movie. 

_Fag._ The word echoed in the back of Law's head. How could he say that knowing about Law? Hell, knowing about Penguin too. Before Law could react blood was covering Luffy mouth and Shachi was about to hit him again. 

"Shachi-ya," Law said. Shachi looked back at Law, he wasn't even fazed that Law had heard him. 

"Law! This douche was harassing Ikakku." 

"No, he wasn't," Law muttered Law didn't mean for his voice to sound as cold as it did. "You called Luffy-ya a fag.

"Wh-what?" Law walked over to them, he didn't want to have to raise his voice for Shachi to hear him. 

"You called Luffy-ya a fag, how can you do that knowing Pen-ya is gay?" Law asked, keeping his voice level and cold. Law put himself between Shachi and Luffy without thinking twice about the decision. "Knowing I'm bi, how can you say that?" 

"Law-" Law glared at Shachi and he didn't even try to say anything else. 

"You can walk your homophobic ass home," Law decided. 

"L-law-"

"You heard me." Law didn't say another word to Shachi, he turned to Luffy who was holding his bloody nose in his hand. Law cringed.

"I've got napkins in my glove box," Law offered with a sigh, motioning Luffy to follow. Law headed to his car without checking whether or not Luffy was actually following. Law unlocked his car and got into his glove box. Luffy leaned against the back door as he did. 

Law passed him a few napkins. 

"Your friend is an ass," Luffy grumbled. He pressed the napkins to his nose and glared across the parking lot. Shachi was sitting on the curb now. "My brothers are going to be pissed and think I got into another fight." 

"You almost did," Law muttered. 

"That wasn't my fault! I thought he'd leave me alone after I told him I'm gay!" Luffy's huff was muffled by the napkin wad under his nose. Law shrugged, he wasn't sure what else to say to Luffy. They both might be relatively popular but they ran in very different circles and didn't have a lot in common. 

"Do you have water or something? My hands are covered in blood," Luffy muttered after some silence. 

"Yeah," Law said, he reached for his the water bottle in the side pocket of his backpack. Luffy shoved the bloody napkins in the side pocket of his backpack and cupped his hands. Law poured what little water was left in his bottle over Luffy's hands. When his hands were clean of blood Luffy wiped his hand on his shorts. 

"Want a ride home?" Law asked, what compelled him to do so, Law didn't know but it felt right. 

Luffy shrugged, "Alright, why not." Luffy walked around the car and got into the passenger seat, he threw his backpack on the ground at his feet. Law felt the need to make up for what Shachi said. He shouldn't, he didn't control Shachi, nor did he have any responsibility for Shachi. But Shachi had still been his friend and Law felt somewhat responsible for making it up to Luffy. 

"Where am I going?" Law asked. 

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?" Law clarified as he pulled out of his parking spot. 

"Oh, I live on Windmill," Luffy said. "On the other side of the mall." Oh, that was a bad part of town that Law had only driven through once or twice. That brought his opinion of Luffy to a whole new light. He had always pegged Luffy's family at least as well off as Shachi's family. Law wasn't sure why he thought of Luffy like that, he just didn't. In the long run, it didn't really matter. 

"How come you were staying so late after school?" Luffy asked. "I thought you smart kids went home right away to study or something."

"I was at the library," Law said with a small chuckle. 

"Oh, so you were doing nerd stuff?" Luffy asked, looking over at Law. Law only glanced at him. 

"I guess you can say that," Law agreed. You had to be at least a little bit of a nerd to be a tutor. 

"So you weren't studying?" Luffy asked. 

"Well, no, I'm a tutor," Law explained. 

"There's tutoring at school?" Luffy asked. 

"There's always been," Law said. Luffy was a senior, how could he _not_ know?

"Wow, that would have helped when my coach and brothers were up my ass about grades last year," Luffy huffed. 

"You say brothers like they're in charge of you," Law observed. 

"They are," Luffy said. "I live with my two older brothers, Ace and Sabo." 

"Oh," Law muttered. 

"My gramps checks on us every few months," Luffy said. Law found his way to the main road that would take him to Luffy's side of town. 

"Isn't that hard on your brothers?" Law asked. 

"Only when I get into trouble, so I try not to, I'm not very good at that though." 

"Today was not your fault," Law said. 

"Yeah, well that's how it usually goes," Luffy said. "Someone always wants to pick a fight and they think I won't hit them back." 

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ hit them back," Law suggested though he knew that wouldn't get him very far with Luffy. 

"Hey, if they're an ass, they deserve it!" Luffy insisted. That was about the reaction Law expected from Luffy. Law couldn't argue much with logic like that though. Law thought there were far better ways to deal with someone than physical harm. 

"I guess, but that doesn't mean _you_ should hit anyone."

"Hey, if I don't, who will?" Luffy asked. Law turned onto Luffy's street, Law wasn't sure exactly where on the street Luffy lived so he turned onto it as soon as he passed the road the mall was on. The further down the road they got, the more nervous Law became. His uncles always warned him not to hang out on this side of town. 

"My house is there!" Luffy pointed to the left. Law pulled to a stop in front of his house. The place wasn't trash but it certainly wasn't nice. It was a humble little house with faded paint, nestled between a tree and a wooden gate Law could only assume lead to some sort of backyard.

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy said as he unbuckled. Okay, no one had ever given Law a nickname. "You should pick better friends, see ya at school!" Luffy left Law's car and headed inside.

Law drove home, still a little shaken by Shachi's behavior. Law just found it so hard to believe but he heard the words from Shachi's mouth. How could he say that? It was so hateful too. Did Shachi always think of Law and Penguin with such malice?

The thought left Law filling ill. Not too much later Law found his way home. The smell of dinner filled the foyer and Law couldn't wait to get some food.

"I'm home!" Law called out. Though he didn't get a response. Law wandered into the living room, it was empty. That wasn't super unusual. Cora was probably still at the police station, and Doflamingo at the firm. Fai would either be at practice or doing homework upstairs before dinner. Law set his stuff down on the couch and went into the kitchen. The cook was standing at the over the stove.

"Anyone home yet?" Law asked. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at Law. "Nope, just you, me, and this pot of tomato sauce."

"Oh, what's for dinner?" Law asked again.

"Rocinante asked for spaghetti tonight, did you want something else?" She asked.

"Oh no, that's fine," Law said. He tended not to create inconveniences for the house staff Doflamingo hired. "Just no-"

"No garlic bread, I know." She said, giving Law a smile.

"Please," Law added. Lola smiled at him.

"Maybe if you ate some carbs once and a while you would be all bones," Lola teased. Law rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a problem with carbs, bread is gross," Law stated as he headed back to the living room. "I'll be upstairs doing homework."

Lola waved him off with a spoon covered in sauce.

* * *

Law walked the hallway thinking. He still didn't know what to do about Shachi. He hadn't told Penguin yet and he really needed to. Peng was going to be upset. He and Shachi were close. Law didn't even want to think about telling Ikakku. She was Shachi's girlfriend but she was also vocal about her avid support of Law and Peng.

"Law!" Shachi shouted. Law frowned.

"What do you want?" Law snapped. Shachi put his hands up in defense.

"To apologize about yesterday," Shachi said. Law frowned.

"Why?" Law asked with a scoff. "I'm not the one you called a fag."

"What?" That was Penguin's voice behind Law. Shachi went pale. "You called someone a fag?" Penguin asked, looking at Shachi like he had just been punched in the nose.

"N-no!" Shachi stuttered. Peng gave Law a confused look.

"Tell that to Luffy-ya's bloody nose," Law remarked with a scoff and a glare.

"You called _Luffy_ a fag?" Penguin huffed, glaring at Shachi. Shachi looked at Law helplessly but Law had no sympathy for him. "What the hell man? Luffy's one of the coolest guys here, not mention that's an awful slur and you know it!"

"You all are hanging out without me!" Ikakku huffed, coming up behind Shachi. As soon as she read the room her upbeat attitude changed. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Shachi that," Law said crossing his arms. She hooked her arm through Shachi's.

"What's he talking about?" She asked.

Law held contact with Shachi, glaring and unwavering. Shachi let out a long sigh. One that resided himself to his fate.

"I called Luffy a fag yesterday..." he muttered.

"Why?" Law asked him, still not letting his guard down. Shachi shrank under Law's spiteful gaze. He had seen it used a dozen timed but had never felt its wrath. 

"Because he said he was gay when I confronted him about hitting on Ikakku..." Shachi muttered.

"And what did you do after that?" Law asked. He was unforgiving and unsympathetic.

Shachi shrank a little more and no longer met Law's eyes. Instead he fixed his eyes on his feet. "Gave him a bloody nose."

Ikakku let go of Shachi's arm and pulled away from him. "How could you?"

Shachi refused to look at her.

"Shachi!" Ikakku snapped, she crossed her arms.

"I don't understand," Penguin asked. "Is that how you think of me?" Shachi didn't try to defend himself.

"You have to apologize to Luffy, Ikakku stated.

"What?" Shachi asked, finally looking up.

"You have to apologize to Luffy," Penguin said, nodding to Ikakku.

"And _if_ he accepts your apology, you need to apologize to Law and Penguin too," Ikakku added. "If you can't get genuine apologies to them, then I can't be with you."

Ikakku stuck her chin up but they could all hear the hurt in her voice. Shachi looked like he had just been slapped. His mouth hung open as he stared at Ikakku. She was firm in her statement. 

"Ikakku-"

"No, you used a slur that hurt our friends, you're lucky I've even given you this chance," Ikakku held her ground. Though Law could see her lip tremble. He agreed with her on that. Law still had a hard time wrapping his head around what he had witnessed yesterday. 

"Okay," Shachi said quietly. Shachi went on his way.

* * *

Sometime after lunch, Luffy found Law in the hallway. Luffy rushed to catch up to him. It didn't take that much effort, but man, Law's legs were long and he could walk _fast._

"Torao!" Luffy called just as he caught up to Law. Law looked back over his shoulder and waited for Luffy.

"Torao!" Luffy said yet again. "You gotta help me!"

Law raised his eyebrow at Luffy but didn't say anything in response.

"I failed my math test yesterday and Sabo and Ace are going to kill me if coach Dadan doesn't find me first!" Luffy said. "You gotta tutor me!"

"Okay," Law agreed simply. It's not like Law would be going out of his way tutoring him. "Meet me at the Library after school today, I'll be there until 7."

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy grinned at Law, "you're a lifesaver!" Luffy took off without another word.

Law went about the rest of his day, going to classes. He got assigned an essay that he was not looking forward to writing. In the end, as long as he got the grade it really didn't matter.

When his last class ended Law headed to the library. The other tutor, Tashigi was there. She was talking with the TA, Robin.

"Hi, Law," Robin said as he walked into the storeroom behind the front desk. It wasn't really a storeroom but books came to hide here after they were returned and before they were set back out on the shelves.

Law put his stuff down and went out to the front desk. It was really more of a counter, it was long with two computers at either end for checking out books. Tashigi was at a computer, helping a student. 

"I heard Luffy asked you to tutor him," Robin commented. I forgot she was friends with Luffy. Luffy had quite the variety of friends for that matter.

"Yeah," Law shrugged. It didn't mean much to him, people asked him to tutor them all the time, and he told them the same thing. If he was going to tutor anyone, he was going to get paid for it.

"Luffy can be quite the handful, you know," Robin said as she opened a box of new books that must have just come in. Law could only scoff.

"How much trouble could he possibly be?" Law asked.

"You'd be surprised," Robin mused. "He said you helped him stay out of a fight the other day."

"Only because it happened to be my friend that was involved," Law admitted. That was as much as Robin needed to know from Law.

"Hey Law!" Coby came up to the counter. He was a freshman that Law helped a lot with math and science stuff. 

"Coby-ya," Law said as a way of greeting. 

"Could you help me with math, I've got a test soon, and a really long study guide to get through," Coby said all in one breath. Law sighed. 

"Sure, go find a table and I'll come find you," Law said. Coby was one of his least favorite students to tutor, though he was a student Law tutored far too often. Coby got off-topic to often and it drove Law a little crazy. 

Law waited a few minutes while he knew Coby was only getting his stiff already. After a couple of minutes, Law went to find Coby. 

Law spent at least two hours with the kid, it was only when the librarian came to let Law know someone was looking for him, that Law was able to escape. Law went to the front desk, lo-and-behold, Luffy was there talking to Robin. 

"Hi, Luffy-ya," Law said as he approached. 

"Hiya Torao!" Luffy grinned up at him and Law looked away. Luffy was just too cheerful it made Law nervous. No one should be that happy all the time. "You're still gonna tutor me, right?" 

"Yep, go find an empty table," Law said, nodding to the rest of the library. Luffy looked behind Law and started going. 

"Good luck, Torao," Robin said. 

"Don't call me that," Law snapped. Robin only giggled in response. Law left to follow Luffy. 

As it turned out, Luffy being a "handful" was an understatement. Luffy was so an entire barrel full. Keeping him on-topic wasn't even the worst of it. Luffy had brought food too. Now Law didn't really care Luffy ate in the library, but since Law was sitting next to him, the librarian was sure to chew out Law for letting him.

In the end, Law gave up on that endeavor. Luffy didn't take no for an answer, and that explained a lot about Luffy. The type of friends he had, the amount of fights he'd gotten into _without_ getting suspended. 

By the time Law and Luffy got through the short study guide Luffy had for Law, the library was getting ready to close. Robin was already gone and there were only a few other students.

"Thanks Torao!" Luffy said as he walked out with Law. "Do you think you can tutor me tomorrow too?"

"The library is closed on Fridays," Law said.

"Oh, weird," Luffy muttered.

"When do you get to retake the test?" Law asked.

"Wednesday," Luffy spoke a little fast but Law ignored it and watched his feet as he headed down the stairs.

"That's not a lot of time, on Monday bring your old test with you and I can help you with the things you messed up on, who's your teacher?" If Law was familiar with the teacher he might be able to guess how the teacher would retest Luffy. Most of the time teachers just put the questions in different orders.

"Alvida," Luffy said. Law cringed. That was a good thing for Luffy though, she was a lazy teacher so all the questions would be the same but if she really had it out for Luffy she might accuse him of cheating.

"That's good, she'll only re-order the questions," Law pointed out to Luffy.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked.

"It'll be the same questions as the last test just in a different order," Law explained.

"Oooh," Luffy hummed. With that Law and Luffy found themselves in the parking lot again. Law's car was one of the only ones in the lot per usual.

"Do you need a ride?" Law asked. He wasn't sure what compelled him to ask that. Law hadn't done it with any other person he tutored. And he really had no desire to go to that side of town again. It's not like he could take the words back though.

"Sure," Luffy chirped. With that, he and Law climbed into Laws car. The radio came to life, unapologetically loud. Law cringed, he forgot that he had his on personal concerns on the way to school this morning. Luffy grinned at the song that played over the radio. Luffy sang along to the song with so much energy it took Law by surprise. 

"Torao sing with me!" Luffy encouraged Law by nudging him. Law smiled and watched Luffy as he belted out the lyrics with the radio. Law couldn't help but join Luffy. It's not like there was anyone there to witness them.

Law didn't know the song very well, but he and Luffy both messed up the lyrics with no regard what so ever. The song ended with a cut to ads that blared just as loudly as the music had in Law car. Law and Luffy cringed at the noise and Luffy were the first to move to turn down the volume. 

"Shishishi, I _knew it!"_ Luffy said proudly. 

"Knew what?" Law asked, giving Luffy a questioning glance. 

"You're fun," Luffy said with a smug grin. "People say that you nerds are all boring and that all you do is study." 

"Who says that?" Law asked, honestly he was a little offense. He might devote the majority of his time to studying but that didn't mean he didn't know how to have fun.

"The guys on the football team, and on the marching band," Luffy said. Law rolled his eyes.

"Half the marching band is in the nerd classes," Law rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, that's just what they told me, I don't think you're boring at all!" Luffy said. 

"Good," Law concluded, glancing over at Luffy. 

"What else do they say about nerds?" Law asked. Luffy looked at Law with his head tilted. He grinned. 

"It bothers you so much you wanna know, huh?" Luffy asked.

"No!" Law defended immediately. "I'm just curious." 

"Shishi, well they also talk about how crazy all of you are, doing sports and clubs while doing all that extra school work," Luffy said, he leaned back in his seat. 

"It's not as hard as people make it sound," Law murmured, it was more to himself than to Luffy. Law turned onto Luffy's road now. Luffy's house was just a few blocks down the road and Law felt like he hadn't spent enough time with Luffy at all. 

Law drove just under the speed limit. "You don't think so?" Luffy asked.

"Well, to me playing football is hard," Law admitted. There was far too much physical contact in football, that and just, general bull-headedness that Law didn't really care for. 

"Really?" Luffy asked. Law just nodded. There were kids playing basketball in the street that Law slowed down for. They were all in front of Luffy's house, the basketball ring was set up in front of Luffy's house. 

Luffy grinned when he saw all of them. 

"Hi Usopp!" Luffy said after rolling down the window. He stuck his head out the window and waved at the one holding the basketball. 

"Luffy?" Usopp asked he looked at Law's car in wonder before his eyes landed on Law. 

"O-oh! Hi, Law," Usopp said somewhat nervously. Law merely wave at him. A kid, much younger than Usopp pulled on Usopps arm as Luffy got out of the car. 

"Thanks, Torao!" Luffy chirped. 

"Torao?" Usopp echoed. It seemed Law would have to get Luffy to stop calling him that, Law couldn't have the whole school calling Law "Torao."

"No problem," Law said, ignoring Usopp.

"See ya tomorrow," Luffy smiled at Law. 

"See you," Law replied. Luffy stepped away from Law's car and Law drove off before Usopp said anything else to him.

Law got home right after he dropped Luffy off. he was surprised to see Fai's car in the driveway, which was odd considering they had a garage and Doflamingo made it painstakingly clear they weren't supposed to park there. 

"Okay, that's fair and all, but you cannot look me in the eyes and say that Nico Robin isn't the hottest person in our high school." That was unmistakably Fai. She was in the living room with Rebecca, one of her teammates and closest friends. 

"You're only saying that because she wears a leather jacket and you're a useless gay," Rebecca retorted. 

"Okay, fine then who, do tell, is the hottest?" Fai asked as Law entered the living room.

"Oh, that's easy, Law," Rebecca said with her hands on her hips. Her back was to Law.

"Oh really?" Fai asked with a grin. 

Rebecca crossed her arms and spoke with confidence, "Yeah, he is."

"Hi Law," Fai waved her fingers at Law as she spoke. "Or maybe I should call you Torao now."

Rebecca spun around, her face pink from the blush she wore. 

"H-hi," she muttered. 

"For the record, you're both wrong," Law stated as he set his stuff down. 

"Yeah right," Fai huffed. 

Law only scoffed, "As your resident bi, I think I have more of an unbiased opinion than a either of you," Law said with a grin that could only be described as smug. He sat down on the couch with the suffocation that could only be achieved with confidence. 

"Okay, if your so wise, go on, do share your wisdom," Fai said. 

"Well that's easy, it's Roronoa-ya," Law stated, "It would be Eustass-ya if the guy wasn't such a massive jackass." 

"I'm surprised you didn't say Luffy," Rebecca retorted, she plopped onto the couch next to Law. Fai sat on the other side of him. 

"He has too much of a babyface to be hot," Law commented, giving a little extra thought into the matter. "He is cute though." 

"Oh you think so?" Fai wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with him the last few days, people are starting to talk."

"What are you talking about?" Law asked. 

"Oh yeah, and not to mention you've been giving him rides home, doesn't he live on the other side of town?"Rebecca asked. 

"Yeah, so it'd be a long walk," Law commented. 

"Okay, but Usopp usually gives Luffy rides home, they're neighbors," Rebecca pointed out. 

"I heard Luffy asked you to tutor him too," Fai added. How the hell did they know all of this? 

"What subject was it?" Rebecca asked Fai, ignoring the fact that Law, who was tutoring Luffy, was sitting right next to her. 

"Science?" Fai guessed. Law rolled his eyes. 

"Luffy-ya failed a math test and asked me to help him study for the make, not that it's any of your business," Law explained. 

"Math?" Fai asked. Law nodded. 

"Why does that matter?" Law asked, the girls were giving each other looks and whatever silent conversation they were having was going over Law's head. "Lots of people are bad at math."

"Oh, it's just that Nami is really good at math," Fai commented. 

"Who?" Law asked. 

"Nami! She's one of Luffy's friends, they're really close," Rebecca said. Law didn't get why they paid so much attention to people who had nothing to do with their lives. 

"And?" Law asked. Fai just shook her head. 

"We should let him figure this one out on his own," Fai said. 

"Oh, c'mon it's gone on long enough already, Law might be a total nerd but this is different." 

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Law was lost at this point. 

"Luffy likes you," Fai said. Rebecca sighed in defeat. 

"What?" Fai jumped to weird conclusions on occasion but this really topped the cake. Law and Luffy barely spoke to each other at school, the only reason Law even knew who Luffy was, was because he was known by everyone. "What on earth lead you to that?" 

"Vivi is on our soccer team, she's dating Nami and she's friends with Luffy, she talks about him all the time," Fai said. 

"With how much she talks about Luffy, you'd think she's in love with the guy," Rebecca added. 

"Not the point," Fai waived Rebecca's comment aside and continued. "She said Luffy has been talking about you a lot the last couple days— Vivi said he hadn't even mentioned you very much since freshman year— but she told us herself that she thinks Luffy's into you." 

Rebecca nodded to that. 

"You're both insane," Law huffed. 

"You don't think so? Oh, c'mon Luffy has tons of friends, if he needed help with _anything_ there'd be someone there to help him out. Luffy's not your average jackass jock like Kid, people _like_ being friends with him," Fai said. And Law couldn't disagree with that. Luffy actually deserved the popularity he had. "Why else would Luffy ask you when all those other people are around him?" 

"Because—" Law thought about the events with Shachi the other day.

"Because?" Rebecca asked, leaning forward. 

"Because I kept him from getting into a fight the other day, after school," Law admitted. He didn't want to say much past that, especially because he didn't want them spreading rumors about Shachi when Law was giving him a chance to make up for what he did. 

"With who?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?" Fai asked.

"It doesn't matter, the guy gave Luffy a bloody nose so I helped him get cleaned up and gave him a ride home," Law said. 

"Still, who was it?" Rebecca asked. 

"If Law doesn't wanna say then leave alone Rebecca," Fai said. "If he didn't tell us the first time we asked, he still won't." Law silently thanked Fai for that. 

"You know what else I think?" Fai said after some silence. 

Law glanced at her but said nothing other than, "Hm?"

"I think you like Luffy too, you just don't know it yet," Fai said with confidence. Law stared at, jaw dropped. 

"No."

"Oh, c'mon, you've let him call you Torao!" Fai said, "I've heard him call you Torao." Law would really have to put a stop to that. He didn't mind Luffy calling him that, but the whole school? No, that didn't sit right with him. 

"So?" Law scoffed. 

"You have never let anyone call you by a nickname what do you mean ' _so?'"_

"It doesn't mean anything, you're being weird and I'm going now," Law got up and grabbed his stuff before heading up to his room. Law spent the rest of the night on homework, even skipping dinner in order to get everything done. 

Law went to bed spending way too much time thinking about what Fai had said about him and Luffy. Law tried not to entertain such a ridiculous idea but alas his mind wondered there on more than one occasion. 

* * *

The following morning Law went to school per usual. He always got there a little early to go to the library. Sometimes it was just for the quietness, other times it was because Law had school stuff to finish up. This time Law was fortunate enough to have everything finished last night.

Law made his way to class at the sound of the first bell, just as he had the classroom door in his sights a hand fell onto his backpack. Law whipped his head around, expecting Shachi, he was the only one of Law's friends that did that. It wasn't him.

"Hiya, Torao!" Luffy chirped. Law only wondered how he could be so energetic this early in the morning. 

"Hi, Luffy-ya," Law said. Luffy fell into step with Law. 

"Whatchya doing after school today?" Luffy asked. Some girls passing by looked back at Law and Luffy as they passed them. 

"Probably catching up on homework," Law said honestly. Unless Doffy or Cora needed him for something that was what Law usually did on weekends, that or Shachi, Bepo, and Peng would drag him out somewhere, that happened pretty often actually. 

"That sounds boring," Luffy said, he folded his hands behind his head as Law came to a stop outside his classroom door. "You should come to hang out with me and my friends at Vivi's place, we have movie nights there and it's super fun." Luffy smiled at Law. Law was a little surprised. He knew about these movie nights, they were something other students talked about. No one but Luffy's immediate friends ever went, but still there was talk. Other students treated it like it was some kind of VIP event that took place every week which was absolutely ridiculous. 

"I dunno," Law said, he hardly knew Luffy, let alone any of his friends, Law didn't really want to be some third wheel to their movie night, or anything else for that matter. 

"Awe, c'mon Torao," Luffy pouted and Law couldn't help but find it kinda cute. "I gotta repay you somehow for tutoring me, plus Sanji is making food this week and he's awesome at cooking!" 

"You don't have to repay me for tutoring you, I get paid to do that," Law commented. 

"Don't be a stick in the mud Torao!" Luffy pouted a little more, well, Law had heard Luffy didn't tend to take 'no' for an answer when it came to befriending people. Plus Law got an idea that might just work out for him in the long run. 

"Alright, one condition," Law said. 

"Yeah? I'll do anything!" Luffy said with complete faith in Law. 

"Stop letting your friends call me Torao," Law said. 

"What?" Luffy said, his shoulders slumping and his hands hanging down at his sides. "That's it?" 

"Yep," Law agreed, "Other people are starting to call me it, and I don't like that, it's too cute-sy. I have a reputation to uphold." 

"Okay, but you said just my friends, so I can still call you Torao!" Luffy smirked as if he had caught Law in a trap. 

"hat would be right," Law sighed, starting to doubt the wording he had picked for his condition. 

"Alright, deal!" Luffy grinned and held out his hand. Law shook it. "I'll send you the address, we're meeting there, after practice." 

"You don't even have my number," Law retorted. 

"Oh, right," Luffy tapped his chin. "Well, I guess I'll need that then." 

Law shook his head, looking at the ground to hide the small smile he couldn't do anything to stop. "That would be how it works." Law held out his hand for Luffy's phone. Luffy took a moment to dig it out of his pocket before he gave it to Law with the new contact open. 

Law put his number in, he was even considerate enough to save the number under that absurd nickname Luffy had given Law. Luffy smiled as Law returned his phone. 

"Shishi, thanks, see ya after school," Luffy said. He waived as Luffy walked off in the direction he and Law had come from. That made Law wonder if Luffy had hunted him down just to ask him that. Law had heard of Luffy doing stranger thing to befriend someone in the two and a half years they had been in high school together. 

* * *

After practice, Luffy and Usopp left the school through the exit near the locker rooms. Right outside there was the guy that gave him a bloody nose a few days ago. Luffy was tired from practice, he didn't need to deal with a fight again. 

"What do you want!?" Luffy snapped, he wasn't going to be caught off guard this time. 

"Luffy?" Usopp questioned. The guy put his hands up in surrender. 

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day," Shachi said. Luffy let his guard down. 

"Calling you that slur was way out of line," Shachi continued, he walked closer to Usopp and Luffy. "And I'm not just saying that because Law won't talk to me until I apologize." 

"What?" Luffy muttered. 

"My folks, they-uh," Shachi rubbed the back of his neck. "They're really conservative, and that's not an excuse, but I'm still having a hard time breaking out of the way I've been raised to think." 

"Oh," Luffy hummed. 

"What's he talking about, Luf?" Usopp asked, still confused. 

"I'm really sorry," Shachi said holding out his hand as a peace offering.

Luffy smiled. "Thanks!" Luffy shook his hand. "We're gunna go now, see ya." Luffy lead the way to Usopp's car which was near the parking lot entrance. 

"What was he talking about?" Usopp asked. 

"Oh, nothing, I just almost got into a fight with him and Torao stopped it before I could Sabo or Ace could chew me out for it." 

"Woah," Usopp muttered as he unlocked his car and threw his stuff into the back seat. "Wait, I've seen that guy around Torao a lot, are they friends?" 

Luffy shrugged, "Dunno." He put his stuff into the back seat too. "Oh, Torao said that you guys can't call him that." 

"Huh!?" Usopp gave Luffy a confused look as they both got into the front seat. 

"Yep, that's the condition he said when I invited him to movie night." 

"YOU INVITED LAW TO MOVIE NIGHT!?" Usopp shouted. 

"Yup!" Luffy said. "But we made the deal that you guys can't call him Torao anymore."

"Alright," Usopp murmured after some hesitation. He started up his car and got the AC going before they headed to Vivi's. Luffy had already texted Law before practice, to let Law know the address, Vivi had told him he should say the exact time too, so he did. 

Luffy and Usopp got there just as Nami and Vivi were pulling into the driveway. Usopp honked at Vivi as she was pulling into the gate to the driveway. Usopp pulled into the brick driveway right behind Vivi. Vivi's house was huge and fancy. There were huge pillars on either side of the front door that made for some of the best pranks Luffy had pulled. With the help of Franky and Usopp, of course. Those two were the best at pulling pranks. 

"You stalkers!" Vivi called with a smile as she got out of the car. 

"You're the one that let us in," Usopp retorted, he got out of the car and walked over to Vivi, Luffy right behind him. Vivi only laughed. She unlocked the door and let them in. 

"I didn't order pizza this time since Sanji's cooking but I can later one if we manage to eat everything Sanji brings for us. Everyone else should be here soon." 

"I can't wait 'til Sanji gets here, just thinking about his food is making me hungry," Usopp said. 

"Oh yeah, he hasn't made food for us in forever!" Luffy agreed. 

"You know I'm excited for Torao to get here," Vivi said, watching Luffy for his reaction.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy asked. 

"Just 'cause," Vivi shrugged and set her stuff down in the living room. "Come help me set up the theater room before everyone else gets here." 

* * *

Law pulled up to the house that his phone had led him too, it was just as extravagant as his own home. Unlike his home however, the gate to the driveway was open, and there were several cars parked outside it. A few of them he recognized from the school parking lot, other's he didn't. Law parked his car next to the white Honda that was beat up and had pieces of paint chipping on the bumper. 

Law found his way to the set of double doors that were almost entirely made up of stained glass save for the black frame. The doors were open and from the sound of it there was a party going on inside. From what he could see of the foyer is didn't look like there was a party. Law hesitantly let himself in, rapping his knuckles on the door as he walked in. He didn't want to come off as rude to Luffy's friends. 

"Hello?" Law called out, though probably not loud enough for anyone to hear. Law slowly followed the voices. 

"Who are you?" A man with a hairstyle worthy of the founding fathers of America came around the corner. 

"Law," Law answered. "Luffy-ya invited me."

The guy's entire attitude changed. He smiled before speaking and became much more welcoming than he had before.

"Oh, you're one of Vivi's friends, sorry I haven't seen you here before," he said. "I'm Igaram, Vivi and the others are through here." Igaram led the way to the kitchen. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper, beyond those four Law, had no idea who any of the rest were. Igaram left Law there to fend for himself.

There was food all over the island counter, drinks too. Luffy was reaching for a pile of what looked like dumplings that were sitting out. One of Luffy's friends had his arm around Luffy's waist before Luffy could even get close to it. He pulled Luffy away from the island and pushed Luffy into the counter behind them in a relatively violent fashion. That looked painful. 

"Luffy I swear to god I will beat your ass if you touch anything before it's ready!" The blond warned. 

"Sanji!" Luffy pouted, "you didn't have to be so mean!" 

"If I wasn't mean the dumplings would be gone by now!" Sanji snapped. 

"Oh, c'mon Sanji he's just excited for your cooking," a blue-haired girl said. 

"Torao!" Luffy shouted before Sanji got the chance to respond. Eyes turned toward Law, and Law had never felt so out of place. 

"Oh, hi Law!" A redheaded girl smiled at him and Luffy came around the island to Law. Law was a little surprised that he hadn't been called Torao yet, by anyone other than Luffy that is. Guess Luffy was true to his word. 

"Here, take this to the theater room," the blue-haired girl shoved an open Tupperware dish into Law's hands, it was full of cheese and salami on toothpicks. "Luffy will show you."

"Vivi, if Luffy eats it—" 

"He won't," Law's with him," Vivi said with a smile, she handed Luffy some bags of chips. "Take this too." 

"Okay, Luffy smiled at her, c'mon Torao." Luffy spun on his heel and led the way. Law got a chance to see a bit more of the house of course. They crossed the entrance hall and went into a room that dipped down into what looked like an old-school conversation pit. There was a massive couch that wrapped around in a semi-circle. Law was surprised when he stepped down into the pit and the floor sunk down just a bit. It was like a cushion. The floor didn't sink and much as a couch cushion though. Luffy dropped the chips onto the table that was in the center of the couch circle. 

"We watched that two weeks ago," Robin commented as she came in carrying the plate of dumplings. 

"Yeah but that was the week of the football game, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Kaya, and Vivi were gone, we did it at Sanji's," Nami said. 

"It's been a while since I've seen that movie, we should watch it," Vivi added. 

"It's a good movie, I wouldn't mind watching it again," Franky added. As they all came in Law took to counting just how many people were there. It certainly felt like enough for a party to Law. In the end, Law counted a total of 13 people including himself. They talked for a little while before finally settling on a movie. While they did Law remained mostly silent, speaking when spoken to and all that. 

During this time Law managed to learn all their names, aside from the people he had known before he got here, there was Vivi, Franky, Jinbei, Nami, Sanji, Brook, and Kaya. They were the oddest group of friends Law had ever encountered. 

Vivi and Kaya were cheerleaders, so it was no surprise that they were friends with Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp, football players. But the rest had to have been mere coincidences. Sanji was on the swim team but other than that he didn't do much in with after school stuff, his hobbies were outside of that. Nami too, she didn't work harder than she had to which was pretty smart in Law's opinion. Jinbei did Karate, he was a teacher for grade-schoolers. 

All this Law learned in the short time the friends spent talking before they all started the movies. Luffy sat right next to Law, their legs touching. They watched quite a few movies before Vivi called it a night.

Law did not give Luffy a ride home that night, instead, he went straight home. Law got home at nearly two in the morning. Corazon and Fai were sitting in the living room, Cora had fallen asleep in his chair and Fai had a lamp on, she was on her phone.

"Ah, you're finally home," Fai said as if Law had been gone for days. 

"Did—" Law looked between Fai and Cora. "Did you guys wait up for me?" 

"Obviously," Fai stated, gesturing to Cora, who was snoring quietly. 

"Why didn't you just call me to text me?" Law asked. He and Fai had never had strict curfews and honestly Law was just confused. 

"Cora really wanted to spend a night waiting up for one of us and he was convinced this was the only chance he was going to get," Fai said. Of course, it was something as silly as that. "I figured I'd at least keep him company."

"Well, clearly he lasted so long," Law commented, shaking his head. 

"Yeah," Fai giggled. She set her phone and smirked at Law. "But do tell, where have you been."

"Oh, you'd get a real kick out of that, huh?" Law asked. 

"Well, how would we know unless you told me?" 

"Alright, I'll bite," Law decided. It's not like Rebecca was here, Fai, for the most part, could be trusted. "I was with Luffy-ya and his friends."

"Holy shit," Fai looked at Law wide-eyed. "You went to their movie night?" 

"Yeah, so what?" Law didn't see the big deal in it. It really was just some friends having a movie night, nothing special. Law certainly didn't understand why his classmates made a bigger deal out of it. It was no different than the movie nights Fai and Law had. Sure there were more people there but what of that?

"You know what that means, right?" Fai asked. Law only gave her a perplexed glance. "You're one of them now!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Law asked. Seriously, Law barely knew any of them. 

"Anyone who goes to their movie nights is a permanent part of their circle, that's why everyone at school makes their movie nights a big deal when they know they're having one." 

"You're insane," Law concluded, he stepped towards Cora to wake him up. Law wasn't so mean as to let Cora sleep in such an uncomfortable-looking position. 

"You'll see, they're your friends now, there's no getting out of it." 

"Insane," Law muttered before he nudged Cora's shoulder. "Cora."

Corazon stirred in his seat and looked around in confusion. "What time is it?"

"Almost two," Law said. "You should have just texted me." 

Corazon stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders as he stood. "I had to wait up for my wayward teenager at one point!" Cora hooked his arm around Law shoulders. "Now what have you been up to all night?" Cora spoke in a mock scolding tone.

"I was just with some of my classmates," Law states, rolling his eyes at Cora and giving him a small smile. 

"Off to bed with you!" Cora huffed, not capable of keeping the grin off his face. 

"What a horrible punishment," Law retorted. Regardless, Law made his way upstairs and to his room. Fai went up right behind him. 

* * *

True to Fai's word, it looked like Law really was part of Luffy's friends now. Law had been talking with Bepo and Peng when he heard none other than Zoro's voice. 

"Hey, Law!" An arm hooked around Law's neck and Zoro was by Law's side. He wasn't a fan of the unwarranted contact. "Our last game of the season it this Friday, you'll be there right?" 

Zoro spoke as if he and Law had always been friends and this was nothing out of the normal. Penguin and Bepo watched on in surprised silence. Law considered it for a moment, Law hadn't been to a football game in a while, he supposed it couldn't hurt to go. It wouldn't be all that difficult to get Peng, Ikakku, Shachi, and Bepo to go either.Given that Shachi could get on good terms with everyone again. Law cut Bepo and Penguin a glance before answering. 

"I don't see why not," Law said, shrugging Zoro off of him. 

"Good," Zoro patted Law's shoulder. "Luffy sure as hell will be glad to hear that." Law tried not to think too much about that statement. "See ya 'round, gotta find Luffy before he manages to get into trouble."

Bepo and Penguin watched in shocked silence as Zoro walked away. 

"Since when the hell were you friends with Zoro?" Peng asked.

Law shrugged, "Wanna go to the football game this Friday?" 

"Sure you won't be too busy with your new friends for us?" Peng teased. Law rolled his eyes. 

"I'd hardly call them my friends," Law huffed. Law and Luffy could be considered friends, Robin and Law too, but just barely. 

"Sounds like a plan, I'll see if Ikakku and Shach—" Penguin frowned before he finished his sentence. His shoulders slumped and he paused for just a moment. "—i want to come too." 

Law sighed, wondering if Shachi had even apologized to Luffy yet. Would Luffy even say anything about it to Law if he had? Law was sure Shachi would pull through. They had been friends far too long to let this get between them. Law, Bepo, and Penguin made their way to their first class. 

Later in the day, Law ran into Shachi, he was walking with a purpose and quite literally walked into Law. 

"Shit, sorry," Shachi muttered before realizing it was Law standing before him. "Oh, I was just coming to find you." 

"Yeah?" Law asked, waiting for him to continue. Shachi leaned against the wall, something in his backpack crunched as he did. 

"Did I ever tell you about my family?" Shachi asked. Law wasn't sure where he was going with this but Law gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"A bit," Law admitted. Shachi just nodded. 

"My folks are pretty conservative, bigots, all of 'em," Shachi said. Law waited to see what else Shachi would say. What direction he took with that would change how Law thought of him. 

"It's not an excuse but they, just-" Shachi sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm trying not to be like them but it's hard, I hate that said that to Luffy," Shachi said. 

"You should apologize to him," Law muttered, he leaned against the wall next to Shachi. 

"I did," Shachi said, "I did, and he thanked me..." Shachi paused. "I think that means he accepted my apology, he acted like he did." 

"Good," Law muttered, he looked out at the students passing by, they paid Law and Shachi no mind.

"I'm glad you caught me doing it too, Luffy didn't deserve that shit, and it's not fair that I've been friends with you guys... I'm sorry Law," Shachi looked up at Law and met his eyes. Law could really tell he meant it. Law let out a deep breath and thought for a moment. Shachi seemed genuine and that mattered a lot more than anything else.

"I forgive you," Law said. Shachi gave him a small smile. Law felt a great deal of relief from that. The two were quiet for a minute before Law spoke again. 

"Me, Peng, and Bepo are going to the football game this Friday, you should come with us," Law said. Shachi looked a little surprised. 

"Really?" Shachi asked. Law nodded.

"Pretty sure Peng is going to get Ikakku to come too," Law said. 

"That sounds fun, count me in," Shachi said. "So long as Peng will have me."

"I'm sure he will," Law said.

* * *

  
The week went by slowly, it trudged on, between quizzes and homework Law felt like Friday would never arrive. Law found himself looking forward to that weekend. Between the busyness of school work Law also spent lots of time tutoring Luffy. Law managed to get Luffy to take some practices quizzes before his make up test and Luffy was doing much better. He managed to turn that F into a C+. While that didn't meet Law's standards, it met Luffy's and with how excited Luffy got over it, well Law couldn't help but be proud. He had helped Luffy get there. 

"Torao, Torao, Torao!" Luffy came out of nowhere, jumping on Law to get his attention. Which it really didn't take that much to get Law's attention but Law was becoming used to that. Shachi, who was walking next to Law, snickered at the two. 

"Dadan decided not to bench me during the game because I got my grade up!" Luffy said with the biggest grin Law had seen yet. 

"Really?" Law asked. Luffy nodded. 

"So we're sure to win, eh?" Shachi asked. 

"You bet we're gonna win!" Luffy had a smile that emitted complete confidence. Who could beat that? "After the game me and my brothers are throwing a party."

  
"What if you lose?" Shachi asked.

"We won't!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at Shachi, leaning in front of Law to do so. "You'll see at the game tonight!" 

"Yeah, Shachi, have some faith in our football team," Law nudged Shachi with his elbow.

"Shishi, thanks Torao," Luffy said. "I gotta go, see you!"

Law waved, "See you, Luffy."

"Woah!" Shachi shouted, punching Law's arm. "You didn't say 'ya'"

"What are you talking about?" Law scoffed and looked away from Shachi.

"Holy shit you've got a thing for Luffy!" Shachi laughed. 

"Shut up," Law grumbled. 

"You _do!"_ Shachi grinned at Law. "You've got a thing for the quarterback!" 

"Shachi, shut the fuck up," Law muttered, cutting glances at the people around them. 

* * *

The evening found Law at the football game. Law was sitting with Shachi, Peng, Bepo, Ikakku, and Luffy's friends towards the front of the student section. Law had no intention being at the center of that chaos but the moment Vivi and Robin saw him he was trapped. They dragged Law over to them and welcomed Law's friends too. It didn't help that they all found it hilarious. Joking about how Luffy stole Law away from them and he was part of Luffy's "squad" now. 

At the start of the game I looked like a solid win for their team but as time went on their chanced seemed more and more slim. Law didn't care much for football but he was hoping they'd win for Luffy's sake. More than once Law watched Luffy throw his helmet down in frustration only for Zoro to pick it up and reassure Luffy. 

Halftime was no different. Luffy pulled off his helmet, shaking his head as the team left the field. Law hoped he'd get a chance to talk to Luffy before he went back out on the field. The marching band started to whether on the side, as much as Law wanted to see them play, Law felt the need to talk to Luffy even more so. Law went down under the bleachers. There were concessions and people lined up at them. Law didn't think he'd have much of a chance of finding Luffy. That is until he came around the corner and found Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy. Luffy wiped the sweat off his forehead as Law approached them. 

Luffy smiled at Law as soon as he saw him. Usopp and Zoro cut each other a glance. 

"You good, Luf?" Usopp asked. Luffy nodded. 

"I just needed a little break, those guys re getting into my head or something," Luffy sighed. and leaned against the wall that was behind him. 

"Yeah it looks like you're getting you ass handed to you," Law added. Luffy stuck his chin up. 

"Maybe right now, but I'll show 'em, we're gonna win! I'll kick their asses!" Luffy said with a godly amount of determination. 

"I'm sure you will," Law agreed with a small smile. Zoro cut Usopp a glanced at Usopp. 

"Yo, Usopp, come get a slushie with me," Zoro said, patting Usopps shoulder.

"But Dada-" 

"I don't care," Zoro stirred Usopp towards the concessions and left Law and Luffy alone. Luffy watched them go. 

"That was weird," Luffy said. He leaned his head back against the concrete wall. He looked up at the underside of the stadium seats above them. His shoulders slumped and Luffy slouched just a bit. Law frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Law asked. Luffy cut Law a quick glance before turning his eyes skyward again. 

"I'm not so sure we're going to win..." Luffy admitted. "I'm trying really hard to believe we will for my team but it's hard." 

"I bet," Law agreed, he leaned against the wall next to Luffy. "Having to keep your cool, even around your friends must be pretty damn hard." 

"Yeah.." Luffy let out a deep breath. 

"But hey, last I checked we haven't lost a game since you became captain," Law looked over at Luffy, giving him a hopeful smile. "I really think you'll pull through." 

Luffy leaned against Law's arm. That caught Law off-guard, but he leaned into Luffy just a little. 

"You think so?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, wouldn't have said so otherwise," Law looked down at Luffy. He pressed his forehead into Law's arm. There were a few moments of silence between them. 

"Besides, what kind of party will it be if you guys lose?" Law scoffed. "I wouldn't want to go to that party. 

"You're mean," Luffy huffed. Law only shrugged. 

"Luffy!" Another football player came around the corned. "Dadan's looking for you, she's pissed you and Usopp and Zoro took off."

"Uh oh," Luffy muttered. "I'll get Usopp and Zoro and be right there." The guy nodded and went back from whence he came. 

Luffy stood up straight with a sigh and pushed himself off the wall. 

"Thanks Torao," Luffy grinned at Law. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed Law's cheek. Before Law had the chance to respond, Luffy took off to find Usopp and Zoro. Law stood there in shock for. The marching band still played loud and proud but all Law could feel was Luffy's lips on his skin. It was a mere second od time but it sure didn't feel like it. 

Fucking christ, Shachi was right. 

It was a few moments before Law's senses came back to him and Law was able to go back to this friends. Law found his spot between Bepo and Penguin. The marching band was finishing up their performance as Law sat down. He quietly watched the cheerleaders as they went out onto the field. Then of course the dance team too before the football team was out there again. Law had never been so nervous to see the outcome of a sports game in his life. 

He was on the edge of this seat, watching Luffy and the scoreboard like his life depended on it. It was close right until the end of the game when the team started waking up points like it was the last chance they'd ever get. The crowd was livid with the comeback and al lot of that credit was due to Luffy. 

When the clock hit zero and the scoreboard was aggressively in favor, the whole crowd broke out in cheers, Even Law cheered just a little bit. Luffy came off the field with a huge smile that only Luffy was worthy of. He ran to the front of the crowd where Law and the rest of his friends were. Zoro and Usopp were behind him. 

"I knew you could do it!" Chopper shouted, with a wide grin, though not as big as Luffy's. Luffy hugged Chopper. 

"Good job guys!" Viv chirped shaking her pom-poms. 

"See, I knew you could do it," Law said. as Luffy got closer to him, Law walked up to the fence that separated the bleachers and the field and leaned against it. The ground Luffy stood on was lower down than where the bleachers were, so Luffy was shorter than usual.

"You did, huh?" Luffy smirked and grabbed the collar of Law shirt. What happened next, Law was not ready for. 

Luffy's lips were on his and there was nothing but hollering and whistling behind Law. Their kiss lasted only a moment, but it was long enough for Law's entire face to turn red. He didn't have a clue how to respond to that. 


End file.
